


Of Paper and Death

by ChocolatesLovechild



Series: Until Summer Starts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humor, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatesLovechild/pseuds/ChocolatesLovechild
Summary: Selina Kyle put her hand on her hip. “Let me get this straight, you’ll let me out of this room if I chose someone to kill and write it down on this paper. I don't have to lift a damn finger, anyone I want, gone.”The woman had seriously overestimated the bat family’s rigid moral compass.





	Of Paper and Death

Jason Todd stared at the towering woman before him. “That's It?” The woman blinked. “ You- You're a bat aren't you?” Jason scowled “Was. I was a bat.”  
“There's a bat insignia on your chest.”  
“It's just there to piss B off.”  
“You were a Robin.”  
“Then I got blown up.”  
“But it was by the Joker, that's literally Batman's worst enemy.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Lady, I dont know who you are, but you must be brain damaged if you think Joker is the worst enemy Batmans wiped the floor with.”  
The woman tilted her head. Then she nodded. “Anyway, you’re really okay with this?” The woman asked. “Well, yeah. You've just given me an excuse to off one of the many scumbags that plague Gotham like vermin.” 

The woman handed Jason the paper. “Write the name of whoever you want to kill, than you can leave.” Jason shifted his weight. “So, like, do I get to write down multiple names? Or do you need more people for that because I can call some-” The woman sighed. “You can only write one name.” Jason pouted. He snatched the paper and scribbled down ‘Joker’. The woman laughed. “I thought he wasn't Batman's worst enemy.”  
“Lady, that asshole blew me up.”  
“Fair enough.”  
-

The next day, Joker was found dead of a heart attack in Arkham. No one mourned, a parade was held. Jason ate cotton candy and grinned to himself, knowing how many people he had saved. Or rather, the woman saved. He had to buy a thank you card. That is, if he could figure out who the hell the woman is.

-

 

Stephanie Brown signed, obviously relieved. “Really, i just need to write down a name, no death defying tests or torture or fighting to the death?” The woman hummed.  
“Awesome! Can I write down a Game of Thrones character because-” “No.” Stephanie tilted her head, “No? Killing Game of Thrones characters is off the table?”  
The woman rubbed her temple. “Yes.”  
Stephanie pouted. “ But-” The woman motioned, a glinting sword wisped into her hand. “No.” Stephanie held up her hands. “Woah, is something wrong, you seem...” She glanced at the sword, “ Upset.” The woman hesitated. “C’mon, you can tell me. Boy problems?” The woman shook her head. “ Lady problems.”

Stephanie patted the woman's arm. “Wanna talk about it?” The woman looked down. “It’s Death, she won't return my calls. I'm trying to win her over with a couple sacrifices. That's why I'm getting bats to chose. You guys are all about justice and stuff.” The woman shrunk in on herself. “I just want her to talk to me.”  
Stephanie patted her shoulder. “That's rough man.” Stephanie grabbed the paper and scribbled down ‘ Black Mask. ‘ The woman nodded, “That makes sense.”

-

Black Mask was murdered by a minor crime boss. Another parade was thrown. Selina and Stephanie ate cake to celebrate his death.

-

Tim Drake whooped. “So that's how Joker and Black Mask died! I finally figured it out!.” The woman resisted the urge to pat him on the head. Tim zeroed in on her immediately.  
“How does it work? Is this from a different universe. Is this magic or highly advanced alien tech? Who are you? Are you a celestial being? Do you kill the paper’s victims, or is that the papers doing? Actually, I have this theory-”

“ That's not something I am going to divulge to you.”  
Tim smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I got a little worked up.” The woman didn't miss the way he studied the pen and parchment, or the tracker he discreetly put behind a creese in the back of the paper. It wouldn't work. Tim didn't know that, and she didn't want him to give her a kicked puppy look. 

“So, who are you going to kill?”  
Tim grinned conspiratorially. “Red Skull.” The woman took a minute to process that information. “He’s not from your universe.” The woman took a couple step forward, eyes narrowed into slits. “How do you know that name..” Tim scribbled down ‘Red Skull’. The woman almost tackled him but the boy was already gone. “Jesus Christ, these kids are crazy!”

-

Selina Kyle put her hand on her hip. “Let me get this straight, you’ll let me out of this room if I chose someone to kill and write it down on this paper. I don't have to lift a damn finger, anyone I want, gone.”  
The woman had seriously overestimated the bat family’s rigid moral compass. “Yup.”

Selina smirked. “Thanks honey, how can I ever thank you?” Selina sauntered over, hips swaying. “Uh, by writing down a name. I'm already into someone.” Selina laughed like an amused predator. “I'm just joking. Brucie has my heart.” Selina whispered in a mock hushed tone. “ And so does his bank account.” Selina scribbled down ‘Bane’. Before disappearing, Selina hissed “Bitch broke Bruce’s back.”

The woman couldn't wait to see death and stop these bizarre meetings.

-

Dick Grayson frowned at the woman. “ Anyone?” The woman grunted. Dick tilted his head like a confused puppy with a moral dilemma. Minutes passed. The woman jumped when Dick finally spoke again. “ Why?”

The woman quickly explained the sacrifices. Dick bit his lip. “ I know who I want gone.” The woman saw through him in seconds. “ But you don’t want to kill anyone.”

Dick nodded. The woman continued. “ Bludhaven will be damaged if you stay here too long, and I’m too magical for you to defeat me swiftly. The person who you want to kill, do they hurt people?” Dick thought about her words.

The woman spoke again. “ It would make the world better for this person to be gone, Death is sweet, I know her, she won’t hurt or torture him.”. Dick tugged at his hair. “ Fine.” Dick wrote down ‘Deathstroke’. 

-

Death kissed her girlfriend lovingly. “ So many good sacrifices, I’m so proud of you, my good girl.” The woman shivered. “ Please forgive me.” Death sucked on the women’s neck, marking her. “ Elise, you let out fifteen spirits. Of course I don’t forgive you.” Elise’s face crumbled. Death tutted, her palm cupping Elise’s cheek. “ I don’t forgive you, but I love you.” Elise blushed. Perhaps putting up with the bat family was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked my story! If you liked this one you should check out my other Batfamily works in my series ‘Until Summer Starts’ :)


End file.
